


Meteor Shower [Sam x Reader/Mika] NSFW

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: NSFW, Sprinkle of fluff, infinite cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Sam has disappeared from a party Mika was hosting. She finds him on the roof enjoying a meteor shower and joins him. during there time alone things start getting…intimate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, whilst in the process of posting this I asked myself: Do I want to do this? Do I want my first post on AO3 to be a bad smut fanfic?  
> ...  
> Screw it.  
> So, yeah, this is my first ever smut and I've also posted this on my Tumblr as well! so if you want to read it on that instead: http://zim4life.tumblr.com/ there ya go! so, yeah enjoy!

I was in the front of my mansion attending to my guests. My dad had yet again ‘asked’ me to host another party. What was this one for again? I can’t remember,an eclipse or something along those lines?

Despite me being me being physically and mentally exhausted from tending to the guests, (ie: random strangers), it was going rather well. One question plagued my mind though:

Where was Sam?

The incubi were playing their roles as servants like they normally did whenever my parents came to visit, and I had seen Sam at first, but then he just kind of….vanished. He was nowhere in sight.

If anyone would know, it would probably be one of the incubi, so I went over and asked them

“Has anyone seen Sam?” I asked.

“I think he went up to the roof.” Answered Matthew.

Aha, Of course. Why didn’t I think of that?

“Alright, i’ll be right back.” I said, before heading off to find my incubus.

I headed to the window where he usually accessed the roof. It was still open, so I poked my head out to see Sam staring at the sky in awe.

“Sam?” I asked.

He snapped his head down to me, surprised that I was there.

“O-oh. hey.” he said, slightly embarrassed he had been caught. I reached my hand up, out the window.

“Help me up, Sam!” I said.

He chuckled, “Alright, doofus.”

He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up to the roof, sitting me down next to him.

“So, what were you staring at?” I asked.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Instead of explaining, he motioned his head up towards the sky.

“That.” He said, Simply.

I looked to where he was, and gasped.

“A meteor shower…” I said.

Light was zooming across the sky like a thousand shooting stars.

Then it clicked.

We were throwing a party for a meteor shower. I think it was called the ‘Delta Aquarids’? I had shrugged it off as a stupid thing to throw a party over, but seeing the thing in person…

Wow….

“Meteor shower?” Sam asked.

“It’s a thing that happens on Earth.” I said

“I’ve never seen one before.”

It shouldn’t have surprised me, he did come from the abyssal plains after all, but I couldn’t help being a little shocked. Granted, I never saw one in person before. Anytime I did see a meteor shower it was in a video or something, but never seeing a meteor shower period, then seeing the real the with your very own eyes?

In fact, I was a bit envious.

“Really?” I said, “Well: there you go.”

I went back to staring at the sky. It really was breathtaking.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” I asked.

“Yeah. I really is.” Sam said.

I looked back to see he was staring directly at me. I giggled a bit before saying something.

“What?” I asked.

“You just look…pretty, doofus. Those…Meteor things can never compare to you.”

I blushed, startled by his words. But, in a good way. I started to laugh

“Since when are you Mr. Romantic?” I asked. He blushed even more then he already was,

“What? I can’t compliment you now and again?”

“No. it’s just rare that you ever do.” I said. I opened my eyes to find that Sam had scooted closer to me, looking me in my Jade eyes with a mischievousness look in his own emerald ones. Green on green.

“Well maybe…I’ll have to do it more often then.”

I chuckled, leaning in to press a peck against his lips.

“Thank you. And you look very handsome.”

He leaned back and groaned, covering his face with an arm.

“I feel ridiculous in this get up…” he complained, which made me laugh yet again.

“Well I think it suits you.”

He moved his arm from over his eyes to look at me,

“You’d say that no matter what I was wearing.”

I shrugged.

“You’re not wrong.” I agreed. Just then, an idea popped into my head. I smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I bet you’d look great wearing nothing at all.”

His face flash and his eyes widened, flashing gold for a second,

I laughed at his flustered expression, but while I was, he quickly overcame it and grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me on top of him.

Before I knew it, I was straddled over Sam with him giving me a seductive look.

“Care to find out?” he asked.

This time _I_ was the one blushing, but I was quick to recover. I smiled smugly, lowering my head down to his chest.

“well…If you insist.”  
I started to unbutton his white undershirt, and admired what was underneath.

My hands ghosted his perfectly sculpted body while my mouth attacked the nape of his neck. I was rewarded with the pants and gasps that fell from his mouth at my touch. I loved the way he quivered at me touch.

When I nipped at the soft skin of his neck, he inhaled sharply.

“Mika…”

My kisses along the column of his neck and my hands stopped their movements at the sound of him whispering my name, causing him to groan.

I smiled slyly before lifting my head to look into his lust filled eyes.

“Yes, Aomaris?”

I could feel the erection in his pants grow at the sound of me using his true name, causing my smirk to widen.

I pressed my lips against his, kissing him deeply as I kneaded the bulge in his pants, making him groan against my mouth.

I gasped, unintentionally giving him full access to the inside of my mouth.

He wasted no time, darting his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues fought for dominance. I clutched his erection harder, making him jolt and momentarily distracting him. I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue.

Eventually we pulled away from each other in need for air.

“Cheater.” he panted.

I let out ‘hmm’ sound as my smirk returned to my face. I slid down Sam’s figure, careful not to fall of the roof.

“What are you-”

He didn’t have time to finish.

I unbuttoned his pants and slid his boxers down, leaving his cock exposed for me. I wetted my palm with my tongue and wrapped my hand around the base of it.

I moved my hand up and down his length, making him growl and gasp my name.

“Do you _want_ me, Aomaris?”

He was too busy panting to answer my question. I started to pump him faster, my grip tightening. His head tipped back as I was rewarded with a loud carnal moan.

“Do you want me to ride you? To feel yourself buried within me? Make me scream your name in ecstasy?” I purred, placing a kiss at the head of his cock, tasting the salty precum of a promising orgasm.

“Mika…I-I’m going to-”

I wrapped my mouth around his hardened flesh, bobbing my head up and down his cock while my hand continued to stroke, pushing him over the edge.

He howled as he came into my mouth.

I licked it all up as I lifted my gaze to meet his. His pupils were dilated and his face flushed. And it was all because of me.

“Now…wasn’t that f-” I didn’t get to finish my sentence, as he used his super speed to pull me back up to him so he could rip off my dress and underwear. He teased my entrance with his fingers, causing my to whine and burry my face in the crook of his neck.

He used his other hand to unclasp my bra and massage my left breast. I moaned as he continued to pleasure me.

However, I believe I was done with his teasing.

I grabbed his wrist and moved it from my entrance. He looked at me in confusion until I moved my wet heat above his cock. He moved his hands to my waist as I moved mine to grip his shoulders.

I slowly lowered myself down, taking in every inch of his length. We both moaned simultaneously at the feeling.

I started to slowly ride him, deciding to taunt him a little. He growled, tightening his grasp at my hips.

I decided to be merciful.

I sped up my pace, riding him vigorously.

“Aaah. _Aaaaah_ , Mika.” he growled, breathily.

I clenched my thighs together, tightening myself around him, making Sam cry out loudly.

“Ride me.” He grunted. “ _Fuck me_.”

He bucked his hips upward, causing me to moan and instinctively reach for his horns. Of course though, he was glamoring himself like he usually did, so I ended up grabbing nothing.

I opened my eyes in surprise, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Of course though, he did.

“There a problem?” He said smugly.

“N-no….I was just…I wanted to….”

“Grab onto my horns?” he said, bucking his hips up again, forcing a whimper to escape from me and my eyes to squeeze shut, lowering my head to lay across his chest.

“Use them as handle bars while you fuck me senseless?”

“Y- _Yes_!” I pleaded.

“Yes, what?” he taunted.

“Yes! I want to- _Ah_! S-Sam… _Aomaris_!”

I opened my eyes to find Sam was in demon form. I sat up and hesitantly grabbed his horns, being careful not to hurt him.

He let out a desire filled growl at my grasp. My bashful side subsided as I was once again in control. I gripped his horns tighter and started moving again.

Sam panted and growled in need, sitting up and taking my left breast into his mouth, causing me to sigh in pleasure and move faster.

We were both _so_ close to our climax.

“S-Shit…I can’t…”

I lifted myself up until his entire cock was almost out and then thrusted back in, causing him to tip his head back in euphoria.

“ _Fuck_ …Mika…”

“Aomaris…AOMARIS!”

We yelled eachothers name as we both came, my head leaning back to look at the sky filled with zooming lights.

As we came down from our passion filled high, I pulled myself out, lying my head down on the chest of the man beneath me, his horns still in my grasp. Eventually, I felt emptiness where his horns used to be and realized he had went back to glamouring himself.

No longer having his horns to grasp, I wrapped my arms around him and panted softly.

He chuckled, and kissed the crown of my head, rubbing my back.

“You alright?”  
I nodded against his chest. “Mhmm…”

He started to sit up, “Come on, we have to get back to the party.”

I pushed him back down wrapping my arms around him.

“Wha-”

“The party can wait…I want to stay here a bit longer.”

He chuckled, “You’re parents are gonna get suspicious.”

“I’ll think of an excuse later.” I mumbled.

He sighed, finally returning my embrace.

“If you say so.”

“I love you…” I said tiredly, but none the less meaningfully.

“I love you too. Ya doofus.”

And we both laid there together, on top of the roof under a beautiful space light show.


End file.
